


That Should Pull the Plug On the Whole Thing

by bat (bateroo)



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateroo/pseuds/bat
Summary: Before a theme park for dinosaurs, Hammond pursued... other options.





	That Should Pull the Plug On the Whole Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carla (escritoireazul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



"Why dinosaurs? Why not a 'normal' zoo?"  
  
Donald Gennaro looked at John, the question posed by Ian Malcolm hanging in the air between them. John regretted having to invite the mathematician, or "chaos expert" as he was known in the fringe science circles, but the investors insisted on having the park vetted by experts before its opening to the public.  
  
"Because anyone, just anyone can open a _zoo_." John answered gruffly. "People want excitement, they want to get their money's worth in entertainment. They want thrills they cannot get at home."  
  
"And you picked dinosaurs."  
  
"Whose to say I didn't think of other options first!" Hammond barked loudly. Gennaro looked up sharply from the pile of legal documents in front of him on the table but Malcolm wasn't fazed by the sharp tone of the older gentleman.  
  
"Like what?" The question was asked in a cool tone that got under John's skin.  
  
"'Like what'? As if I have to answer."  
  
"Humor me, John."  
  
John eyed Gennaro, wishing he could send the lawyer away before even thinking of answering Malcolm but he couldn't. "The usual suspects. Exotics that have yet to be confirmed to exist."  
  
"Exotics?" He could see the smirk on Ian's face. "Exotic whats? You mean yetis? Mermaids? Aliens?"  
  
"Yes and no," John frowned at Ian. "Think more in terms of creatures with a supernatural bent."  
  
Malcolm was silent for half a minute. "You mean vampires?"  
  
"Vampires would be difficult to house in an outdoor park. It would have to be an indoor facility that created artificial darkness twenty-four hours a day. And that would be difficult because a vampire needs to sleep."  
  
"So you're saying vampires exist?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Okay, not vampires. What, then?"  
  
John didn't answer, not straight away. He fiddled his walking stick, turning it in quick circles with the tips of his fingers, seeing the way the low light glinted off the polished egg-shaped stone that capped the top, the mosquito inside the key to his Jurassic Park.  
  
"Werewolves."  
  
Ian's left eyebrow arched. "Werewolves."  
  
"Yes. Lycanthropes. Sons and daughters of Lycaon. Men and women who shift into the forms of wolves during the full moon."  
  
"I know what werewolves are, John."  
  
"I just bet you do, Ian. Does your 'chaos theory' take them into account?"  
  
"Anything's possible."


End file.
